La vie d'un Veela dominé un peu rebelle
by glycogne
Summary: Harry a reçu son héritage magique, la sentence est tombé, il est un Veela dominé. Draco, lui, est un dominant, un Alpha qui plus est et a décidé qu'Harry serait son compagnon. Comment Harry supportera-t-il les assauts du Serpentard? Comment le Serpentard réagira face à l'insolence du Gryffondor?
1. Chapter 1

**Je dois préciser que ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de J. K. Rowling.  
**

 **Je ne connais pas les moindres détails d'Harry Potter, il y aura surement des fautes comme certains noms de professeur ou des endroits qui ne sont pas exactement où ils devraient être. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Harry se hissa sur sa pointe des pieds pour essayer tant bien que mal de retrouver ses amis dans la foule du quai 93/4. En temps normal, ce n'était pas bien difficile de repérer une touffe rousse mais en ce jour de rentrée, l'endroit était noir de monde. Une masse de couleur carotte l'approcha dans son dos :  
\- « Hey Harry, je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi pendant l'été. Même Hermione va finir par te dépasser à ce rythme-là » dit Ron avant d'éclater de rire.  
\- « A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ron… » grommela Harry.  
Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très grand : 1m68 pour être précis (il arrondissait toujours au mètre 70 quand on lui demandait). Harry avait vaguement espéré grandir pour ces 17 ans, le 30 juillet mais son vœu ne fut pas exhaussé. Ron, lui, faisait au moins 1m80 et ne cessait de prendre en muscle. Contrairement au brun qui, lui, était plutôt fin, sans grande musculature, n'avait toujours pas de barbe et de manière générale avait plutôt une apparence androgyne. Il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes contre un sort de rectification de la vue et ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours indomptables, si bien qu'il avait fini par abandonner l'idée même de leur donner une forme correct. Sa coupe et son air rêveur donnait l'impression constante qu'il venait de se réveiller.  
Ron ne mit pas longtemps à repérer sa douce et tendre dans la foule et à trois, ils montèrent dans le train pour Poudlard.

\- « Alors Hermione, prête pour cette dernière année ? » demanda Harry au vu du silence pesant dans le wagon  
\- « Je ne sais pas, les examens me stressent déjà, qu'arrivera-t-il si j'échoue ? »  
Harry sourit, comme si Hermione pouvait rater quelque chose.  
\- « Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je parie qu'ils sont déjà prêts à te donner ton diplôme dès le speech d'entrée de Dumbledore » répondit le rouquin.  
Le silence reprit place dans le wagon, le couple n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Au bout d'une éternité, Ron ne tint plus et se lança :  
\- « Harry, tu sais depuis ton anniversaire si tu es un Veela dominé ou dominant, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas tenu au courant ? »  
La déception du brin se raviva. Il baissa ses yeux au sol avant de répondre tristement « Je suis un dominé… Comment je peux être pris au sérieux, moi, celui qui a tué Voldemort mais qui va devoir baisser les yeux devant le premier dominant qui passe ».  
\- « Hé, Harry, on te connait nous, le fait que tu sois un dominé ne change rien à ton statut de Héro ! En plus, je suis sûre que tu ne baisseras pas les yeux si facilement, je ne sais pas quel dominant va essayer de t'approcher mais il ne s'attend surement pas à tomber sur un rebelle comme toi. » ajouta doucement Hermione avant de faire un clin d'œil au brun.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du train, Draco se faisait questionner par Blaise :  
\- « Et ça fait mal de recevoir son héritage magique ? Et comment t'as su que t'étais un dominant ? Et tous les dominants sont au même rang ou il y en a des plus puissants ? Tu peux avoir plusieurs dominés ? »  
\- « Par Merlin, Blaise, si tu attendais 10 jours de recevoir ton héritage et que tu arrêtais de m'embêter ? » Vu l'air désapprobateur et franchement pas convaincu du son acolyte, Draco continua en soupirant « Non ça ne fait pas mal. Tu le sais parce que tu le sens, c'est en toi, c'est une évidence. De plus, tes modifications physiques ne sont pas les mêmes en fonction de ton statut : si tu es dominant tu vas prendre en muscle et en taille pour pouvoir protéger ton dominé, si tu es dominé ton corps va doucement s'adapter au fait que tu puisses enfanter. Il y a plusieurs catégories de dominants : les gammas qui sont mi-dominants mi-dominés ils adaptent leur rôle en fonction de leur partenaire, les omégas qui sont clairement des dominants et enfin les alphas qui sont les plus puissants des dominants, ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir leur dominé et celui-ci n'a pas intérêt à se rebeller. Comme tu as dû le comprendre, les dominants choisissent leur dominé et rentrent en compétition pour l'obtenir. Le dominé marqué n'a qu'un dominant et le dominant n'a qu'un dominé. »  
Après un petit silence, Draco ajouta fièrement : « Oui, je suis un alpha ».

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, tous réunis dans la grande salle, Dumbledore commença son discours de bienvenue, insistant cette année sur l'entente entre les maisons « Dehors, la guerre n'est plus, nous avons triomphé, faisons en sorte que dedans, la paix règne également ». Il invita ensuite toutes les années à quitter la salle pour rejoindre leur cours sauf les 7ème.  
« Nous savons que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà 17 ans et ont donc reçu leur héritage magique pour les concernés, nous avons lancé un sort sur les murs de cette salle qui neutralisent tout pouvoirs ou phéromones de créatures le temps de mon discours. Histoire d'éviter grognements, bagarres, conquête de territoire, transformation, accouplement bestial et tout autre désagrément devant les autres élèves. Nous allons lever ce sort mais avant ça, j'aimerais que toutes les créatures magiques ayant reçu leur héritage ou allant le recevoir cette année se manifestent ainsi que leur rang ».  
Sur ces paroles, certains élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore qui commença une liste.

Lorsque Harry arriva devant le vieil homme, il lança presque dans un murmure « Harry Potter, Veela dominé. » et entendit un rire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Malfoy, 2-3 personnes derrière lui dans la file. Ses deux iris argentées étaient animées d'une lueur qui n'annonçait rien de bon à Harry. Pas Gryffondor pour rien, il se planta devant lui et cracha « Un problème Malfoy ? ». C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il devait lever la tête pour regarder Malfoy dans les yeux, en effet celui-ci était déjà grand mais avait encore poussé pendant l'été, il devait surement atteindre 1m90. Sa carrure était imposante et Harry pensa tristement que désormais, il valait mieux éviter de se battre avec Malfoy car il n'avait plus aucune chance. Le Serpentard se baissa et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry « on va bien s'amuser cette année ». Ne cherchant pas à perdre plus de temps, le brun retourna s'asseoir près de ses amis.  
« Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici et que je ne le vois plus ce con » lança Harry. Ron acquiesça et renchérit « Il ne risque pas de nous manquer ». Hermione sourit tendrement en pensant que c'était quand même deux enfants. Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, se fit entendre un fière « Draco Malfoy Veela _Alpha_ » en insistant bien sur le 4ème mot. Harry se retourna pour croiser deux iris grises métalliques froides et un rictus machiavélique.  
Harry sentit son monde vacillé autour de lui, toutes les couleurs de son visage le quittèrent, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de ses amis et il murmura d'une voie pleine de peur « Ne me dites pas que je suis inférieur à lui ». Ron et Hermione le rassurèrent comme ils pouvaient en insistant sur le fait qu'il n'allait peut-être pas abuser de son statut, qu'Harry restait un Gryffondor et était courageux, que Draco trouverait surement un dominé qui avait en empathie Harry…  
Dumbledore annonça qu'ils allaient lever le sort. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 1. C'est pas un chapitre où il se passe grand chose mais c'était pour planter le décor. Vous inquiétez pas, dès les premières lignes du chap 2, ça chauffe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le Chapitre 2. Merci pour les encouragements! Mes commentaires seront à la fin du chapitre, je vous laisse lire!**

 **Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

 _Dumbledore annonça qu'ils allaient lever le sort. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer._

Harry sentit alors l'aura écrasante de Draco, il sentit l'odeur musquée qu'il dégageait, il sentit le pouvoir d'attraction qu'il possédait. Les autres dominant ne valait rien à côté. Quand ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Draco, il vit que ses pupilles n'existaient presque plus, ses yeux étaient d'un gris froid, son regard ne semblait laisser place à aucun doute. Draco s'approcha de Harry sans le lâcher des yeux. Il avançait d'une marche rapide et déterminé. Le cœur d'Harry battait fort, il ressentait un mélange de peur, d'anxiété, de colère et… d'excitation ? Arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond le toisa de toute sa puissance et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche en collant tout son corps à celui d'Harry. Il pressa ses hanches contre celles du brun et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le Gryffondor se sentit fébrile et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux et présenter son coup au dominant. Draco s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry afin que son souffle chaud caresse la nuque du dominé : « Alors on soutient mon regard d'Alpha ? Tu veux me défier Harry ? » dit-il d'une voix grave. Harry déglutit et rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait pour cracher « C'est surement parce que tu ne m'intimides pas », sans avoir l'audace de lui dire ça dans les yeux. Draco piqué au vif, resserra la pression de ses hanches, attrapa le menton du brun et le leva de pour à le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Harry ne put y lire que de la détermination et de la frustration, aucune once de peur. « Ne t'avise plus jamais de me manquer de respect. » et tout en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux, il annonça pour toute la salle « Harry Potter, je te déclare comme le dominé que j'ai choisi, je rentre désormais dans la compétition pour te faire mien » avant d'ajouter plus bas « Je vais te montrer qui de nous deux domine ». Il se jeta sur le coup du brun, celui-ci se débattit mais ne put rien face à la puissance du Serpentard. Draco fit trainer sa langue le long de la jugulaire du Gryffondor, laissant ainsi une trainée de chaleur derrière lui avant de mordre et sucer le coup du brun. Harry n'était plus maitre de lui-même, il sentait le chaud monter en lui, il gémissait et avait une terrible érection. Draco, encouragé par les bruits du dominé et par le membre dressé qu'il sentait sur son bas ventre, commença à se frotter langoureusement sans relâcher la nuque du dominé. Harry gémit de plus bel. Le blond pensa que ces gémissements allaient le rendre fou, il voulait les entendre toute une nuit, ponctuer de son nom. Il voulait explorer le corps chaud qu'il maintenait en face de lui. Il voulait le caresser, l'embrasser et enfin le pénétrer. Merlin ce que Potter était bandant.  
Quand Draco sembla satisfait de lui, il déposa un petit baiser sur l'endroit qu'il avait maltraité et s'en alla avec un sourire non dissimulé, laissant un Harry pantelant et affligé d'un énorme suçon. Harry resta interdit un moment, tremblotant, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale et ne sachant que penser. Comment ça Draco l'avait choisi ? Ce crétin savait-il au moins ce qu'il avait fait ? Après avoir obtenu le dominé désiré, le couple s'unit et reste fidèle jusqu'à leur mort. Il ne pouvait pas être à Draco et rester avec lui, obéissant à ses ordres pour le restant de sa vie.  
Harry sursauta lorsque ses amis le sortirent de ses pensées.  
\- « Harry, ça va ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.  
\- « Oui, oui je… » répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.  
\- « Je te protégerai de cet assoiffé sexuel » dit Seamus Finnigan en touchant le bras d'Harry pour obtenir son attention.  
Le brun fut d'abord étonné puis sentit l'odeur dominante de Seamus. Elle était beaucoup moins puissante que celle de Draco, plus fade, moins virile, moins imposante. Il devait surement être un oméga. Il posa alors ses yeux sur Ron qui était assis à la table, les yeux dans le vide, la bouche ouverte et affichant un regard dénué de signe d'intelligence. Devant ce spectacle, Harry éclata de rire. Ron était plus choqué que lui.

\- « J'invite les 7ème à rejoindre leur cours maintenant que nous en avons fini » déclara Dumbledore.  
Harry le remercia intérieurement de pouvoir quitter cette salle pleine d'hormones et d'ondes dominatrices. Il se sentait fatigué d'avoir gardé la tête haute.  
Il se leva et tira ses amis par la manche pour sortir au plus vite.  
Hermione jeta un œil sur leur programme, ils n'avaient pas de cours commun avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui et heureusement ! Ni Ron ni Harry n'avait l'air remis des événements.

Enfin la journée s'acheva. Harry s'écroula dans le fauteuil de la salle commune. Il se sentait épuisé, ce n'était pas de tout repos de soutenir le regard de tous les dominants qu'il croisait. Lutter contre sa nature lui demandait pas mal d'énergie. C'était sans compter sur Seamus Finnigan qui n'y vit qu'une proie sans défense. Harry ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de beau, ni de sexy. C'est surement pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation jusqu'ici, il ne comprenait simplement pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui, pire il ne voyait même pas qu'on s'intéressait à lui. Pourtant, il attirait le regard et ça même avant son héritage. Mais désormais, il dégageait une odeur de dominé pure et puissant (de par sa magie). Tous les dominants autour savait qu'il était encore vierge, ce qui les rendait fous, ils adoraient les challenges.  
Seamus s'approcha donc de lui :  
\- « Tu es fatigué petit chat ? » dit-il doucement.  
\- « Petit chat ? Comment ça petit chat ? T'as envie que te montre ce que c'est que la colère d'un lion? » répondit Harry, agacé.  
\- « Doucement, doucement. Je venais juste voire comment tu allais, ta journée a connu un début difficile et je voulais savoir si tu te sentais mieux. »  
\- « Pardon…J'ai peut-être été un peu agressif… J'ai l'impression que c'est ma seule façon de me défendre désormais » lâcha Harry, fatigué.  
\- « Je peux te protéger, moi » répondit enfin Seamus en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry  
Celui-ci sentit les phéromones dominatrices qui essayait de l'entourer. Il se leva et déclara « J'ai pas faim, je vais directement me coucher ». Il pensa qu'il valait mieux mourir de faim qu'écraser entre un mur et un dominant dans la grande salle, surtout si ce dominant était Malfoy.  
En entendant ça, Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassait à l'autre bout de la salle commune décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se nourrir puisqu'il ne fallait plus attendre le brun.

Draco était déjà assis à sa table et guettait l'entrée avec impatiente. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, voir et toucher Potter. Il avait dû faire face à tout un tas d'ados en chaleur qui lui avait couru après toute la journée. Il était bien conscient que ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, ses yeux d'un gris froid, sa beau parfaite et blanche, son sourire ravageur et son imposante carrure en faisait fondre plus d'un. Mais lui, un Alpha, méritait le meilleur des compagnon, surtout si celui-ci était en plus un défi à obtenir. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il vit la Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout franchir la porte sans son dominé, il grogna. Il se leva et se planta devant eux. Limitant l'interaction sociale avec les Gryffondors, il lança seulement :  
\- « Ou est-il ? »  
\- « Ça te regarde pas Malfoy. Dégage » cracha Ron.  
Draco se tendit et était prêt à se battre avec le roux. Personne ne se mettrait en travers du chemin qui le mènerait à son choisi. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il grogna en bombant le torse. Hermione, en voyant la position de Draco, s'empressa d'ajouter :  
\- « Il n'avait pas faim, il est allé se coucher directement. Doucement Draco, tu le verras demain matin. »  
Draco, satisfait de sa réponse bien que frustré de ne pas pouvoir admirer le suçon qu'il avait laissé ce matin sur sa proie, alla se rasseoir.  
\- « Depuis quand t'es avec l'ennemi ? » dit Ron, méfiant et tendu.  
\- « Oooh Ron, tu vas pas t'y mettre ? J'ai fait ça pour que tu évites de te battre. En plus, ce n'est vraiment pas bon de tenir éloigné un dominé sans en avertir le dominant. Draco étant un alpha, il aurait pu retourner tout le château et tuer quelques élèves au passage pour le retrouver. T'inquiètes pas pour Harry, si un dominant le veut, il sait très bien qu'il ne peut le prendre de force, sinon leur lien sera nul et non-avenant. » et elle ajouta avec un sourire « En plus, ça favorise l'entente entre les deux maisons. Ça nous rapportera des points »Elle n'est vraiment pas possible pensa Ron.

Malfoy avait l'air à cran et même Ron se dit que le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait pas trop intérêt à se rebeller…

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
On m'a demandé à quelle fréquence j'allais publier et franchement, je sais pas encore trop. Ce chapitre était prêt depuis 2 jours, je me suis dit que ça servait à rien d'attendre plus et vous aurez le chap 3 pour dimanche soir grand max :). Je pense que c'est le meilleur système pour moi (vu que c'est ma première fic), je vous annoncerai en fin de chapitre pour quand vous aurez le suivant.  
Encore merci pour les encouragements et pour les Fav, tout ça!  
Hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews !**

 **PS: Je me suis rendue compte en écrivant que j'utilisais pas mal d'expressions belges (oui je suis Belge), j'ai essayé de les limiter un maximum mais si vous en voyez ou si vous comprenez pas un mot, hésitez pas à demander ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis, le chapitre 3 est là!  
Encore merci pour les Reviews, vous me faites trop plaisir :')  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne put ignorer son ventre criant famine. Il devait aller dans la Grande salle, il devait _l_ 'affronter. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient confié l'état dans lequel était Malfoy. Le bun prit sa douche la boule au ventre. Depuis quand appréhendait-il tant les rencontres avec le Serpentard ? Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation l'angoisser autant ? Non, ce n'était résolument pas lui ça ! Il prit la décision qu'il allait affronter Malfoy, dominant ou pas, il pouvait toujours lui faire tâter de sa magie si le blond se prenait trop de haut. Rassuré par son auto-conviction, il s'habilla négligemment jouissant du détachement qu'il avait de l'apparence qu'il pouvait bien renvoyer. Il croisa Seamus dans la salle commune en attendant Ron qui était évidemment en retard. Le dominant s'approcha d'Harry :  
\- « Bien dormi ? Remis de tes émotions de la veille ? » demanda-t-il doucement en se rapprochant du dominé pour humer son odeur.  
\- « Oui oui, ça va » répondit-il sèchement. Bien trop résolu à ne pas se laisser faire par les dominants aujourd'hui. « Je te laisse, j'ai faim, dis à Ron que je suis parti devant » ajouta-t-il avant de planter l'autre Gryffondor, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il prit le chemin vers la Grande salle, bien content d'avoir eu le contrôle sur la situation avec le dominant avant de se rendre compte qu'il se dirigeait tout seul vers sa rencontre avec Malfoy. Personne ne serait là pour le sortir des bras affamés du Serpentard. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour donner le coup fatal à Voldemort, il n'en aurait surement pas besoin pour affronter un vulgaire Serpentard. Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle et sentit de suite les hormones de Draco. Celui-ci sentit également la présence d'Harry et se retourna dans un geste vif. Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors sans un seul regard pour le blond. Draco n'apprécia que moyennement que son dominé l'ignore totalement. Mais puisque Potter voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Il se leva et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors en s'asseyant à coter du dominé. Draco avait pour plan de ne pas le toucher, de simplement lui faire sentir ses ondes dominatrices. Potter se concentra bien plus que nécessaire sur son assiette en tentant d'ignorer son envie de montrer son coup au dominant. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur la table pour calmer sa respiration qui s'emballait peu à peu. Ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Une voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'il devait plaire à l'Alpha, il devait tout faire pour se faire accepter et ne pas le contrarier mais Harry fit taire cette voix. Il n'avait besoin de plaire à personne. Draco s'approcha un peu plus du brun en voyant que celui-ci était toujours résolument déterminé à l'ignorer. Soudain, son odeur le frappa, il ne sentait pas la douce odeur de soumission qu'il avait la veille. Un autre l'avait approché de près, Draco pouvait sentir ses hormones de pseudo dominant, assurément un oméga. Qui avait osé le défier ? Qui s'était approché de _son_ dominé ? Et dans son dos, en plus ! Draco était tendu, il banda ses muscles, il gonfla le torse, ses pupilles se rétrécirent il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs.  
Harry, de son côté, sentit cet afflux d'ondes dominantes, il ne tint plus et jeta un regard au blond. Juste à temps pour voir celui-ci se jeter sur Seamus qui avait à peine franchit la porte. Le Serpentard grogna. Seamus qui n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva projeter au sol.  
\- « Alors on s'approche de _mon_ dominé ? » lança Draco avant de serrer Seamus par la gorge.

Harry refusa poliment le thé que Dumbledore lui proposa.  
\- « Ecoute Harry, il serait bon que tu fasses rapidement ton choix » déclara le vieux.  
\- « Mais j'ai fait mon choix, je ne suis pas un trophée, je n'appartiens à personne » lâcha Harry, plein de haine.  
\- « Tu as bien vu l'effort qu'on a du déployé pour éviter un meurtre au sein de Poudlard ! Tu ne peux penser qu'à toi. » déclara le directeur, sur un ton autoritaire.  
\- « Mais j'ai rien demandé ! C'est trop facile de me lâcher ça comme ça, comme si ma décision d'être libre ne comptait pas. On m'a imposé toute ma vie ce que je devais faire, quand c'était pas chez les Dusley, c'était à Poudlard en m'entrainant pour vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant, c'est bon, je l'ai fait, laissez-moi enfin vivre ma vie ! » explosa le brun avant de se rassoir sur le fauteuil, fatigué.  
Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon-là. Depuis le début, il s'amusait de la situation sans y accorder un grand sérieux. Il voyait ce genre de scène chaque année mais entre Harry et Draco, c'était particulièrement distrayant.  
Doucement, il ajouta : « Harry, personne ne t'impose rien. Tu as le choix parmi les dominants, ils sont prêts à se battre pour toi. Ne te vois pas comme un trophée mais comme une personne de qualité que tout le monde veut avoir près de soi. Quant à ta décision de rester libre, tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas possible. Si tu ne le fais pas pour éviter quelques meurtres, fais-le pour toi. Tu le ressens n'est-ce pas ? Ce sentiment d'insécurité lorsque les dominants sont à côté de toi, cet envie profonde de te sentir pleinement protégé. » Harry hocha la tête doucement. « Ça ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tu seras lié. Tu ne peux te battre contre qui tu es, Harry. Toi-même le sait mieux que qui conque ».  
Harry repensa au combat intérieur qui l'avait animé pendant des années lorsqu'il était résolu à aller contre la prophétie, lorsqu'il refusait d'être le Héros que le monde attendait. Il se souvint du sentiment de délivrance qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait enfin accepté sa destinée. Harry se sentit convaincu par les paroles du vieux sage et lui fit comprendre à travers son regard.  
\- « Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, fais quand même attention à ne pas trop énerver Draco, il est assez… possessif » ajouta-t-il avant que le brun ne quitte son bureau.

Lorsque le Gryffondor se retrouva dans le couloir, il _le_ sentit avant de le voir. Malfoy était appuyé contre un mur, nonchalant. Ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Potter sans aucune retenue et il attarda son regard sur les fesses de celui-ci. Lorsque le brun se retourna et qu'il comprit ce que l'Alpha était en train de faire quelques secondes plus tôt, le rouge lui monta aux joues. En priant pour que le dominant ne remarque pas sa gêne, il lâcha : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? ». Il le fixait dans les yeux et n'était pas prêt de baisser le regard. « Ooh Potter, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ça impuni » dit-il d'une voie grave alors qu'il s'avançait vers Harry à la manière d'un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie.

* * *

 **J'avoue, c'est un peu sadique de s'arrêter là, mais en contre partie, j'essaye de vite publier le chapitre 4, j'espère pour mercredi soir au plus tard!  
Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
PS: j'ai eu un peu moins de temps pour le relire, j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes et qu'il sonne bien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorryyyyy de pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt, j'ai eu pas mal d'évènements imprévus et puis pour être totalement franche, j'ai parfois du mal à accepter les critiques ^^ C'est aujourd'hui en lisant les reviews qui m'encouragent que je me suis dit que c'était trop con d'arrêter là parce que mon petit égo ne supportait pas que ce ne soit pas parfait**

 **Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je me suis dit que valait mieux en mettre un court que rien du tout !**

* * *

Harry déglutit, sa respiration se faisait difficile. Inconsciemment, il fit quelques pas en arrière. Draco sourit en sentant l'effet qu'il faisant au dominé. Harry finit par trouver le courage de répondre « Punir quoi ? J'ai...J'ai rien fait. ». Sa voie paraissait moins assurée que ce qu'il n'avait espéré. Le sourire du dominant s'élargit encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du brun, il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses hanches bloquaient celles du dominé fermement. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du dominé, un souffle chaud caressa le coup du brun. « Tu t'es laissé approcher Potter. Tu es à moi. » Harry sentit une bouffée de révolte mêlée à de l'excitation monter en lui. « Je vais te soumettre » lâcha enfin Draco après un silence pendant lequel il avait laissé délibérément l'angoisse d'Harry grandir. Sur ces paroles, le dominé plaqua ses mains sur le torse de l'Alpha dans le but de l'éloigner, celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il se débâtit alors de toutes ses forces, griffant, tapant, poussant. Ceci lui arracha des petits gémissements. Plus le dominé s'agitait, plus le sourire du Serpentard grandissait. Il ne bougeait pas à part pour éviter certains gestes un peu trop violents de son dominé, il le laissait user toute son énergie à essayer de se soustraire aux bras dominateurs qui l'entouraient. C'est là que Harry comprit : s'il voulait un jour pouvoir repartir, il devait se laisser faire. Il devait avouer sa soumission totale à l'Alpha. Dans un soupir, il ferma les yeux, pencha sa tête et présenta son coup au dominant pendant que ses bras retombaient mollement le long de son corps. Draco grogna de satisfaction, son esprit dominant était ravi. Il s'attaqua donc à la nuque du dominé, mordillant et suçant la peau délicate. Sa peau était encore rouge du suçon que le blond avait laissé hier. Le Gryffondor gémissait, sa respiration était saccadée, il avait chaud et il se sentait terriblement excité comme le prouvait une partie de son anatomie fièrement dressée. L'Alpha resserra la pression de ses hanches et, encouragé par les gémissements de son dominé, glissa une main sous son t-shirt. Il sentit alors les abdos contractés du brun, il sentit sa peau douce. Il remonta sa main doucement pour enregistrer chaque détail de l'anatomie du Gryffondor. Lorsque sa main s'approcha dangereusement des tétons de Potter, celui-ci sorti de son état de soumission et saisit le poignet du dominant. Draco haussa d'abord les sourcils d'étonnement puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. « Ne m'arrête pas Potter, tu rends simplement ta punition un peu plus sévère ». Le dominé se remit à se débattre, avec un peu plus de force que la première fois. Draco saisit alors les poignets du brun d'une main, les amena au-dessus de la tête du dominé. De son autre main, il attrapa le menton d'Harry et il le força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Puisque tu n'es pas décidé à être un gentil dominé obéissant, je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens ». Il approcha alors ses lèvres de celles d'Harry qui étaient d'un rouge vif à force de se les être mordu pour ne pas gémir le nom de Draco. Harry sentit le souffle chaud du dominant. Et celui-ci l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se repoussaient, s'accrochaient. Harry gémit dans la bouche du Serpentard de façon totalement indécente. Celui-ci en profita pour mêler sa langue à leur baiser. En sentant celle-ci toucher la sienne, Harry s'arqua de manière à plaquer tout son corps contre celui du dominant. Celui-ci grogna et frotta langoureusement son érection contre celle du dominé tout en approfondissant encore leur baiser. Malfoy lâcha les poignets de Harry et celui-ci vient s'accrocher à la chemise du blond. Il avait besoin d'une prise, ses jambes menaçaient de le laisser tomber. Toutes ses forces l'avait quitté, il n'était plus que sensations et gémissements. Le dominant, sentant que le dominé était à bout de force et que lui-même aurait bien du mal à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, décida de laisser le Gryffondor. Il rompit le contact entre leur corps et leur bouche.  
\- « Je pense que j'en ai assez fait comme ça, tu vas retenir ta leçon » dit le blond, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.  
Harry s'appuya sur le mur pour reprendre un peu de force, sentant le regard pesant du dominant sur lui.  
\- « Tu te prends pour qui Malfoy ? De quel droit tu te permets de me toucher ? » cracha le brun  
\- « Pour ton Alpha » répondit simplement le blond, un peu étonné de la question.  
Après un silence, Harry releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son rival :  
\- « Puisque t'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais utiliser un langage qui te parle. Tu n'es pas _mon_ dominant, parce que au cas où tu l'as oublié et pour reprendre tes mots, il y a une _compétition_. Je ne suis pas plus à toi qu'à Seamus. Je me frotte à qui je veux, même le premier venu si ça me chante. Tu pourras me « punir » tant que tu veux, c'est pas comme ça que tu risques de m'intéresser. Si t'as envie que je te prenne au sérieux, arrête de me traiter comme ta chose. »  
Et Harry s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Draco de riposter.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Pour le coup j'ai essayé de contenter tout le monde, ceux qui aiment un Harry dominé et les nombreux qui espéraient que Harry ne se laisserait pas faire!  
Dans les reviews, on m'a dit que:  
** **-Draco s'y prenait mal, qu'il suffisait qu'il soit un peu plus tendre; vous inquiétez pas, ça fait partie de la suite! Il faut comprendre que Draco n'écoute que son instinct de dominant et normalement, il devrait comprendre d'ici 1-2 chapitre qu'Harry a cruellement besoin de tendresse.  
-Mes chapitres forment un gros bloc, pas assez espacé. Je suis complétement d'accord, j'essaye de m'améliorer mais la mise en page reste un mystère pour moi :(  
-La scène avec Dumbledore était injuste. Je me tâte encore parce que moi je l'aimais bien et je la trouvais pas si insensée que ça, je vais peut-être faire en sorte que Dumby doive s'excuser mais pas sûre sûre, on verra comment j'avance.  
-Draco agit comme si Harry est déjà à lui. Pour moi, Draco ne voit aucune compétition, il est Alpha et en plus, c'est un Malfoy, Harry lui appartient déjà dans sa tête. Mais encore une fois ça va changer (vu la claque qu'il s'est pris à la fin du chapitre).  
-Je devais prendre un peu plus mon temps. Si vraiment le rythme vous plait pas, je changerai mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire un chapitre dans lequel il n'y a que peu d'action. Et c'est comme ça que j'aime les fics que je lis. Quand l'auteur finit par décrire une pièce, ça va à l'encontre de ce que j'avais imaginé moi, du coup je suis débosselée.**

 **Encore une fois, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas! (je frapperai mon égo s'il se révolte trop)**

 **Prochain chapitre je sais pas trop quand, mes parents sont partis en me laissant seul :( Avec mes cours, les courses, cuisiner, tout ça, j'essayerai de trouver un peu de temps :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Désolée pour l'attente, comme je l'ai dit, mes parents étaient pas là, ça a pas été évident de trouver du temps pour écrire.  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

\- "Tu as fait quoi ?" demanda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.  
\- "Ca c'est le Harry qu'on connaît! Bien joué vieux!" renchérit Ron en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du brun.  
\- "Non, non, non, non, je pense que vous comprenez pas bien, paniqua Hermione. Harry, au cas où tu n'en es pas conscient, Draco est capable de te mettre dans un état de soumission profond. Il peut te prendre quand il veut et le pire, c'est que tu ne serais pas capable de dire non! Pour lui, tout ça c'est un jeu de séduction. S'il en a marre d'attendre que tu rentres dans la partie, il aura vite fait de déclarer qu'il a gagné."  
\- "J'ai encore le choix des règles du jeu qui vise à m'unir pour la vie non?!" s'énerva Harry.  
\- "Si Draco réagit comme tu le souhaites, c'est-à-dire en étant plus tendre et en reniant son coté dominant, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Mais franchement, c'est contre-nature pour lui, je doute qu'il va t'écouter Harry" expliqua Hermione.

Harry ne put s'enlever ces mots de la tête pour le reste de la journée. Avait-il creuser sa propre tombe? Il n'était pas prêt à s'unir, encore moins avec Malfoy. Il sentait que son côté Veela réclamait l'union avec l'Alpha, que c'était le meilleur parti pour le protéger, pour le rassurer. Il sentait cette façon qu'il avait de réagir lorsque le blond était là, de se soumettre totalement. Il savait qu'il se sentait complet lorsque le dominant le touchait, et il détestait ça. Son côté humain refusait catégoriquement tous ces sentiments comme excuse valable pour se donner à Malfoy.

Harry n'avait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps que pour connaître l'amour. Lorsqu'il avait mis fin à la guerre, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir envisager un futur. Ce fut presque plus dur que d'accepter qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il allait devoir s'inquiéter de tout ce qui paraissait futile pour lui auparavant, tel que l'amour. Il savait qu'il ne donnerait son corps qu'à la personne qui possédait son cœur. Et c'était là qu'était le problème. Les Veelas s'unissent avec le partenaire le plus fort et apprennent à s'aimer seulement après. Il n'existe pas de lien plus fort que l'union de Veelas, elle n'est pas faite sur base de l'amour mais sur base de choses bien plus primitives. Un sentiment profond et inexplicable. Les Veelas savent qu'ils n'expérimentent ce sentiment qu'avec un autre Veela donné et ne seront jamais complètement heureux tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouver ce partenaire.

Harry savait donc au plus profond de lui que son partenaire serait Draco Malfoy et que même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pourrait aller contre ce sentiment.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione se tordait les doigts de nervosité. Elle redoutait la réaction de l'Alpha.  
-" S'il te plait Harry, ne viens pas au repas ce soir. Laisse nous y aller et juger de la réaction de Draco." supplia la brune.  
-" Je suis assez grand pour assumer les conséquences des mes paroles. Ca ira Hermione!" soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, Hermione soupira de soulagement en remarquant que Draco n'était pas encore là. Ils s'assirent à leur table et profitèrent du repas tant mérité après une journée d'angoisse. Ron avala son assiette en un temps record, Hermione sourit tendrement devant son glouton de petit-ami et Harry se surprit même à rire aux blagues de Seamus.  
C'est devant ce spectacle attendrissant que Malfoy entra dans la grande salle. Il se tendit en voyant Harry si proche de l'oméga. Le blond ferma les yeux et respira lentement en se concentrant pour se calmer. Hermione guettait la moindre réaction de l'Alpha et contre toute attende, celui-ci vient s'asseoir à côté de Harry sans une seule remarque. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe du brun et lui offrit une fleur.  
-"Je l'ai trouvé si belle que je me devais de te l'apporter" ajouta doucement l'Alpha.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi ajouter. Il prit la fleur et quitta la table.

Le brun tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Plus il pensait, plus il s'enrageait. Ron et Hermione regardait le spectacle depuis bien une demi heure en tentant de temps en temps d'interagir avec Harry sans grand succès. Ron n'en pouvant plus attrapa Harry et l'assit dans un fauteuil.  
-"Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe?" dit Ron.  
-"Je comprends pas, dit Hermione. Tu as la chance improbable que Malfoy ait tenu compte de ta remarque et tu t'énerves".  
-"Non mais franchement, vous l'avez vu avec sa phrase à deux balles et son bisou comme si on était déjà ensemble?! C'était quoi ça? C'était pathétique!" s'énerva Harry.  
Le couple se regarda les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.  
-"Mais Harry...C'est ce que tu lui as demandé de faire" ajouta doucement Ron.  
-"Mais je pensais pas qu'il allait le faire!" cria Harry  
Ron se sentait complètement perdu et c'est là que Hermione comprit.  
-"Harry, on ne peut qu'imaginer comme ta situation est difficile. Mais ça ne sert à rien de te chercher des excuses pour repousser Draco. Ton côté humain doit avoir du mal à accepter ce qu'il se passe mais tu ne vas pas te faciliter la tache en te voilant la face. Bien sûr que c'est dur d'accepter que ce qui t'a plu dans ton Alpha, ce n'est pas la tendresse, ce n'est pas qu'il t'a traité gentiment et t'as fait la cour romantiquement. Mais si c'était ça tes critères, tu serais déjà avec Seamus. C'est normal que tu sois attiré par celui qui te protègera le mieux et ça passe par un rapport de force. Si tu sens que c'est Malfoy qu'il te faut, il faut t'unir. Le faire attendre, te faire attendre, c'est dangereux. Tu mets toutes tes forces à le repousser et lui à s'accrocher. Ca va finir par vous rendre extrêmement faible. Sans compter qu'il peut arriver à la conclusion que tu ne voudras jamais de lui et il finira par se tuer de tristesse."  
Harry sentit toute sa colère tomber et des larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues. Hermione avait compris mieux que lui sa situation. Ces mots lui renvoyèrent tout son désespoir face aux évènements. Il éclata en sanglot avant de lâcher:  
-" Je ne suis pas prêt pour l'union...Je... Je n'en veux pas"  
Hermione soupira.  
-"Harry t'es tu seulement renseigner sur les Veelas avant de te mettre dans des états pareils?"  
Harry renifla et leva des yeux emplis de points d'interrogations vers son amie.  
-"L'union ne peut se faire contre ta volonté! Malfoy est obligé d'attendre que tu sois prêt. Mais la compétition ne se solde pas par l'union mais par le choix d'un partenaire! Il te suffit de dire à Draco que c'est lui que tu as choisis et tous les dominants arrêteront de te tourner autour. Laisse ton côté humain loin de tout ça et accepte ce que le Veela te dit depuis le début.  
Harry resta dubitatif.  
-"C'est fini, tu n'as plus besoin de lutter. Une fois que Malfoy sera au courant, tu te sentiras déjà beaucoup moins tiraillé."  
Ron, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, ajouta:  
-"Mec, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais il me semblait que t'étais prêt à te battre contre ton statut de dominé. Si t'as pas envie qu'on te voit comme une mauviette, sois un homme! Fuir tes problèmes ne résoudra rien. Affronte la réalité! Arrête de la jouer mélodramatique et accepte ce que tu es."

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre une claque dans la figure. Ron avait raison. Il était en train de créer ses propres problèmes. Il voyait une montagne là ou il y avait une simple colline. Il avait sauver le monde, il pouvait bien accepter le choix de son dominant! C'était décidé, demain, il dirait à Malfoy que son Veela avait choisi.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long mais c'est peu d'action.  
Encore désolée pour l'attente!  
Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain, j'ai mes examens à préparer.  
En février, je ressortirai un chapitre toutes les semaines! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme vous le voyez, l'étude de mon cours de physique quantique avance bien ..  
Enfin, voilà un chapitre cadeau de Noël!  
Bonne fêtes :)  
**

* * *

Harry n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil. Il était angoissé. Comment allait-il trouver les mots pour dire à Malfoy qu'il ne voulait pas de l'union? Est-ce qu'il se sentirait vraiment soulagé ? Malfoy voulait-il encore de lui comme compagnon? Tant de questions sans réponse l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Il avait conscience que les mots qu'il allait prononcer ce matin changerait le reste de sa vie; on ne revient pas sur le choix de son dominant.

Le brun faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en attendant ses deux meilleurs amis. Plus le temps passait, plus son assurance d'hier soir le quittait.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Seamus qui tentait une approche désespérée:  
-"Tu vas bien Harry? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi."  
-"Ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on a bonne mine." dit Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-"Quelque chose t'inquiète? Tu as besoin d'être protégé?" répondit l'oméga, ignorant l'ironie du brun.  
-"Je vais très bien, merci." lâcha Harry sèchement.

Cette fois, il en était sur, il fallait que cet assaut d'ondes dominatrices cesse. C'était très fatiguant de ne pas baisser la tête tout face aux Veela en chaleur qui l'accostaient à longueur de journée. Même des 7ème dont il ignorait l'existence tentaient des approches pour obtenir le dominé. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce cirque.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, il se sentit soulagé d'avoir du renfort et du réconfort. Sans un mot, tous les trois marchèrent vers la grande salle comme un adieu muet à la vie qu'il avait mené jusque-là. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Harry sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite et son souffle se faire un peu plus difficile.  
Il pensait à la façon que Draco avait de le toucher. C'était pressé, avide de contact, dominateur. Harry n'avait aucun contrôle. Et pourtant, il allait falloir dire à Malfoy qu'il voulait mettre des règles. Qu'il allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

Le brun fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque Hermione lui dit:  
-"Bon voilà, on y est presque. Courage Harry, je sais que c'est la chose qu'il te faut!"  
-"On a pas besoin de courage quand on s'appelle Harry Potter" renchérit Ron.

Harry resta muet et entra dans la grande salle plein d'appréhension, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, les joues rosies par l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Draco sentit immédiatement son dominé et ne put réprimer un grognement en pensant qu'Harry était très attirant.

Le brun respira un grand cou et s'avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table des Serpentards tout en fixant ses chaussures. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de Draco, il fallait qu'il reste fort.

-"On...On peut parler en privé s'il te plait?" dit Harry presque dans un murmure, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.  
Draco eut un rictus non dissimulé. Il savait, il savait ce que son dominé était venu lui dire. Il sentait qu'il avait gagné. Qu'il allait pouvoir le marquer.  
Il se leva, toisant Harry de toute sa hauteur.  
-"Si on m'avait dit qu'il suffisait d'une fleur pour emballer le grand Potter" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du dominé.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de l'Alpha et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le rictus triomphant et démoniaque qu'il trouva en face de lui le découragea de toute révolte.

-"Alors? On peut parler?" dit le Gryffondor sans grande assurance pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
-"Je te suis Potter, mais je ne viens pas uniquement pour parler" dit Draco avec une voie grave.

Harry déglutit et se retourna pour avancer vers la sortie de la grande salle. Il sentait le regard pesant de Draco dans son dos. Il était conscient de la proximité de l'Alpha et il en était troublé. Sa respiration se faisait difficile et son pouls s'accéléraient de manière incontrôlée. Depuis quand Draco avait un tel effet sur lui? Sans même le toucher! Harry secoua la tête et se concentra pour reprendre son calme. Il fallait qu'il ait de l'assurance pour imposer à l'Alpha le retard de l'union.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Harry s'arrêta et pris une longue bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage.  
-"Je connais un endroit plus tranquille pour parler" dit l'Alpha qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de son dominé.  
Harry releva la tête et le questionna du regard. Malfoy sourit de plus bel, se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et souffla:  
-"Viens dans ma chambre"

Harry sentit que ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'était un ordre qui n'appelait pas à la discussion. Une petite voie dans la tête du dominé lui rappela qu'on ne désobéit pas à l'Alpha et encore moins à son compagnon. Il dut se faire violence et murmura son refus, les yeux fuyant le regard du dominant.

-"Ce n'était pas une question Harry" dit Draco à l'oreille du dominé tout en la mordillant.  
-"Non, stop Draco, je dois te parler!" tenta Harry.  
-"Chuuuut, sois docile" dit le dominant tout en plaquant son corps contre celui du dominé.

Il cala le brun entre lui et un mur. Harry sentit le froid de la paroi dans son dos et le corps chaud de l'Alpha contre son torse. Il plaqua ses mains contre les larges épaules de Draco pour tenter de se soustraire à l'étreinte du Serpentard. Draco sourit; Harry n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Le blond se rapprocha encore afin d'optimiser le contact entre leur deux corps brulants. Il pencha sa tête et approcha son visage du dominé. Celui-ci sentit le souffle chaud de Draco contre ses lèvres. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. D'habitude, le dominant ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait mais aujourd'hui, il prenait tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'Harry anticipe ses mouvements, laissant ainsi son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son excitation monter. D'une lenteur calculée, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du dominé dans un baiser passionné et langoureux. Sa langue prenait d'assaut la bouche du brun, explorant toutes ses recoins.

Harry n'était plus maitre de lui-même, il ne pouvait plus faire taire la voie qui lui ordonnait de faire tout ce que désirait l'Alpha. Ainsi, il le laissa mettre sa main sous ses vêtements, il le laissa la remonter d'une lenteur atroce jusqu'à ses tetons. Il le laissa tirer gentiment dessus. Sa seule réponse se faisait entendre sous forme de gémissement qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire discrets. Il s'entendit même murmurer le nom de Draco.  
A l'entende de son prénom, l'Alpha grogna de plaisir. Ce soir, son dominé serait complètement marqué et il ne pourrait que gémir son nom pour le reste de sa vie.

Tous les deux durent se séparer violemment lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. A peine le temps de rajuster leurs vêtements que Dumbledore franchit le coin du couloir. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il leur demanda avec un sourire en coin:  
-"Que faites-vous ici? Ne devriez pas vous pas être avec les autres dans la grande salle?"  
Le brun essaya de répondre mais son cerveau n'ayant pas retrouvé toutes ses capacités, il ne put que bégayer des mots incohérents.  
-"Potter était venu m'annoncer qu'il avait fait son choix et que celui-ci se tournait vers moi" annonça Draco.  
Harry qui jusque là n'avait pas fait forte impression aggrava son cas, désormais il avait les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire inférieure pendante.  
-"Très bien, je suis ravi de l'apprendre, répondit Dumbledore enjoué. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez dormir dans la même chambre pour... compléter le processus. Il me semble que le plus facile est qu'Harry aille dans la chambre de préfet de Draco."  
Le Gryffondor regardait le directeur avec des yeux affolés.  
-"Non, je ne peux pas..." bégaya Harry  
-"Très bien, nous irons chercher ses affaires dés cette après-midi" le coupa Draco, un large sourire sur le visage.  
-"Non, vous ne comprenez pas..." retenta Harry.  
-"Il faut que j'en informe les autres professeurs pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis" dit le directeur.  
-"Non, il faut que je vous dise..." commença à s'affoler le Gryffondor.  
-"Ce serait aimable de votre part." répondit le blond.  
-"STOP" cria Harry.  
Les deux autres prirent enfin conscience de sa présence.  
-"Je n'irai pas dans la chambre de Malfoy" dit sèchement Harry. "Je...Je ne suis pas prêt."  
Après un long silence, l'Alpha dit à l'intention de Dumbledore:  
-"Il me semble que c'est à nous de régler ça. On revient vers vous dés qu'on a une réponse pus clair"  
Le directeur acquiesça, lança un dernier regard à Harry qui avait les yeux rivés au sol et s'en alla.

Une fois le barbu hors de vue, l'Alpha saisit le menton du dominé et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-"Comment ça, pas prêt?" dit-il sur un ton autoritaire, les yeux orageux.  
-"Je...J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Au moins pour comprendre tout ça." répondit Harry d'une petite voix.  
-"Non" dit simplement Draco.  
Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, l'Alpha semblait déjà avoir clos la conversation.  
-"Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place! Je n'en ai pas envie maintenant, rien ne m'y oblige. Viens pas me dire que si j'accepte d'aller dans ta chambre, on va juste se faire une pyjama party!" explosa le brun.  
-"A partir de maintenant, tu es mon dominé" Draco frissonna en prononçant cette phrase. "Donc oui, je peux décider à ta place, tu m'obéis. Je t'ai pas forcer à me choisir, tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes maintenant!" répondit Draco en haussant un peu la voix.  
-"Dumbledore ne sera jamais d'accord!" cria Harry.  
-"T'es prêt à parier?" dit l'Alpha avec un rictus diabolique. "Il ne peut se mettre entre toi et moi et il le sait. Maintenant que tu t'es proclamé comme m'appartenant, il doit suivre les règles des Veelas"  
Devant cette impasse, devant le stress accumulé ces derniers jours, devant une dispute avec son dominant, Harry sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle fut rejointe par une deuxième et bientôt, il était en pleur devant Malfoy.  
L'Alpha sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne supportait pas de voir son dominé pleurer, encore moins par sa faute.

Il s'avança vers Harry, le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille:  
-"J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, je ne supporterai pas que tu dormes là-bas, entourés d'autres qui te veulent autant que moi. Je te promets de ne pas te faire mien ce soir. S'il te plait, accepte la proposition de Dumbledore."  
Le brun renifla et regarda Draco les yeux emplis d'étonnement; le dominant venait de lui avouer une faiblesse et de lui demander gentiment son accord. Il savait à quel point ça avait du lui couter.  
Il se recula légèrement et bien qu'il était encore hésitant, il s'entendit acquiescer docilement. Son Veela avait parlé à sa place.

* * *

 **Voilà!  
Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais après tout, c'est mon cadeau de Noël!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews :)  
Je ne sais toujours pas quand sera publié le prochain !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

La journée parut longue pour Draco. En effet, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, son esprit était bien trop occupé à s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire d'Harry ce soir. Il s'imaginait son dominé l'attendant sagement sur son grand lit en bois sombre. Le brun aurait les joues rosies de gêne et d'excitation. LAlpha s'allongerait sur lui et ferait attention à ne pas l'écraser, il l'embrasserait et prendrait le temps de le rassurer, de le mettre à l'aise. Alors seulement, il serait plus explicite, il se frotterait à son dominé, lui mordillerait l'oreille et l'embrasserait avec fougue. Harry sentirait l'excitation monter en lui et finirait par supplier l'Alpha de le pénétrer. Alors Draco lui ferait l'amour passionnément et le marquerait enfin.

Et puis ensuite, il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait faite au Gryffondor, il ne pourrait pas le marquer ce soir. Il savait bien que sans cette promesse, jamais son dominé n'aurait cédé et ils n'auraient pu partager la même chambre.  
Mais tout de même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry refusait en bloc l'idée de s'unir avec lui. Il l'avait pourtant choisi comme dominant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il refuse l'union?

Soudain, il se rappela qu'il était en cours et qu'il devait prendre note. Cette prise de conscience fut un peu tardive car déjà, ses camarades rangeaient leurs affaires. Il était temps de sortir de classe. Il se hâta de les imiter et Blaise vint alors à sa rencontre:  
-"Félicitations pour toi et Harry, je viens de l'apprendre. On dit qu'il déménage dans ta chambre ce soir, j'espère que tes voisins les plus proches ont le sommeil lourd" ajouta Blaise suivi d'un clin d'œil.  
Draco soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.  
-"Et heum, ça y est, j'ai reçu mon héritage" dit Blaise d'un ton un peu hésitant, "je suis un gamma".  
-"Oh félicitation Blaise!" répondit Draco en souriant à son ami  
-"Je..Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis ni un dominé ni un dominant, c'est franchement la honte" ajouta-t-il d'un air un peu triste.  
Draco s'étonna de cette remarque. C'est vrai que pour lui, accepter son rang avait été facile. Il n'avait jamais pensé à être autre chose qu'un Alpha, il n'aurait pu envisager d'être un dominé par exemple. Il se tourna alors vers son ami,  
-"Tu as bien de la chance, tu es les deux, tu pourras choisir ce qui te convient le mieux" lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter un moment et au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent les Gryffondors. Draco senti la présence de son dominé même avant de le voir, ses sens étaient en alerte et son corps à l'affut. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin, le Serpentard senti le désir naitre en lui.

Harry non plus, n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ses cours. Ses émotions étaient très contradictoires. Sa partie Veela et humaine n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Il était très inquiet de partager la chambre de Draco, il n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait prêt à cette idée. C'était son Veela qui avait accepté de dormir avec le dominant. Enfin, dormir n'était pas tout à fait au programme. Il savait bien que l'Alpha lui avait promis de ne pas le...enfin de ne pas procéder à l'union ce soir, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il le savait et cette pensée le terrifiait. D'un autre côté, il savait quel sentiment il éprouvait lorsque Draco était près de lui, ce sentiment de sécurité. Il avait vécu dans la peur pendant si longtemps, parfois encore elle le saisissait par les trips. Il était alors dans un état d'affolement, il revivait toutes ces années de frayeur, le travail qu'il avait du faire sur lui-même pour accepter son sacrifice. On a beau dire que c'était sa vie contre celle de milliers de personne, l'instinct de survie est presque impossible à combattre. Le miracle s'était alors produit, il avait été épargné. Il était encore en vie. Parfois, cette évidence lui revenait en pleine figure et il pleurerait de joie de savoir que tout était fini.

Harry savait que le sentiment de sécurité procuré par son dominant était pour lui une perle rare. Et lorsqu'il aperçu son Alpha dans le couloir, il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Sa vue le rassura et l'angoissa en même temps. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il l'embrasser devant tout le monde maintenant que c'était officiel? Mais leur baiser ne serait forcément pas chaste. Il ne voulait clairement pas partager cette scène devant ses amis. Il regarde l'Alpha longuement et redouta leur rencontre.

Harry décida finalement de lui sourire et de le contourner, il avait encore des affaires à rassembler et avait autre chose à faire que de se prendre la tête inutilement. Alors qu'il passait à côté de Draco, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras. Il se retourna et craignait déjà le pire. Le Serpentard lui attrapa le menton, l'embrassa doucement et chuchota à son oreille "j'ai hâte d'être ce soir" ponctué d'un clin d'œil. Il continue enfin sa route sans plus de commentaire.

Le brun en fut très étonné. Pas de remarque sur son envie de l'esquiver? Un doux baiser? Un clin d'œil? Draco essayait-il de se montrer tendre et complice? Harry était tellement retourné de cet échange qu'il ne remarque pas la façon dont Seamus regardait Blaise. Il ne remarqua pas non plus comment Blaise baissa la tête et présenta son cou à Blaise. Il ne vit rien de leur jeu de séduction. Non, il était bien trop perdu (encore) dans ses pensées.

Franchement, quelle journée pénible!

Le Gryffondor rentra à son dortoir, finit de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il restait à récupérer. Il alla retrouver Hermione et Ron. Ils échangèrent 2-3 mots puis Harry s'en alla. Il avait très peur. Il se rendit très lentement jusqu'à la chambre de Draco en essayant de ne pas penser plus que nécessaire. Il se concentra sur des choses simples comme ses pas.

Il arriva à destination, déglutit, prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous avez été nombreux à réclamer la suite et que j'ai clairement pris mon temps. Mais voilà, c'est ce soir! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus calme vous plaira :)  
Bonne rentrée à tous!**


End file.
